


Mistletoe Promises

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 111Parings: CrowleyRequest: i-am-an-outcast asked:Crowley & mistletoe pleasePrompt: mistletoeA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.





	Mistletoe Promises

It was Christmas Eve when the king of hell decided to pop on by. You were standing in the door way watching your little boy sleep. Crowley crept in and wrapped his arms around your waist as he joined you watching your son.  
“I’ve missed you.” He whispered into your ear   
“I’ve missed you too” you smiled as he led you away to your room.   
Smiling softly he laid with you and kissed you.  
“What was that for?” You smiled.  
He pointed above the bed where he hung the mistletoe. Chuckling you kissed him again.   
The night was spent making love in the moonlight under the mistletoe with promises of forever.


End file.
